Momonyan
, also known as '''Taronyan' in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble is a Rank A, Fire-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Brave tribe introduced in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. In Yo-kai Sangokushi: Kunitori Wars, he is an Rank S Yo-kai. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriendable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Sangokushi: Kunitori Wars: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Recurring Yo-kai. Biology Momonyan is a cat Yo-kai inspired by Momotarō, a Japanese fairytale. Momonyan has peach-pink fur with a pale white muzzle, chest, and paws. His inner ear, tail flames, and bell are light blue. He has black hair worn in a top knot with two tufts of bangs hanging loosely over a white headband depicting a peach on it. It wears a red and goldenrod jacket and teal pants over his gold belt. He carries a banner that says . Momonyan has three loyal subjects: Puppynyan, Chimpanyan, and Pheasanyan. In the anime, he later recruits Hardy Hound and Rubeus J as new subjects. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Momonyan can be freed in the Crank-a-kai with 3,000 Y-Money. Yo-kai Watch 3 The player can befriend Momonyan by pulling him from the Crank-a-kai or Dream Wheel with Wanderer Coins, which can be obtained as a reward for using StreetPass or as a Clu-T-fact memo in the Labyrinth of Legend in Blasters T. Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 Game data Evolution Fusion Stats Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble Attribute Tolerance Movelist Yo-kai Watch 3 |24-38ｘ3|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} }}|-|-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai's STR goes up thanks to tasty millet dumplings.}} |16-24x10|-|X Formation|Slashes foes in range with the power of tasty millet dumplings.}} }}|-|-|Self|After fainting recover HP one time only.}} Blasters Moveset Role: Tank Skill: Millet Dumpling Recovers all HP once when defeated. Quotes * Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): "Thank you for setting me free! You can come demon-hunting with me any time!" In the anime Etymology *"Momotarōnyan" and "Momonyan" is a combination of Momotarō and nyan. **His Wibble Wobble name, "Taronyan", is his Japanese name shortened as well, but differently. Origin Momonyan is based on ,a famous character of the eponymous fairytale. Trivia *In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Momonyan was called "Taronyan." Despite this, Pheasanyan calls Momonyan "Momotaronyan" when the player befriends him in the game. *Momonyan's Soultimate is named "Treatocalypse" in Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, but it renamed to "Dumpling Dice" in Yo-kai Watch Blasters. *Momonyan is the one of the few Yo-kai to be redesigned in the Korean version: **His Korean B Medal has lacks his hair and banner. **In the Korean version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, the text on Momonyan's flag is translated from "日本一" (Japan's best) to "천하제일" (world's best). Strangely, this change was not done for the Korean version of Yo-kai Watch Blasters. In Other Languages Category:Brave Tribe Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Tank Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sushi Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Sword Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rare Yo-kai Category:Pink Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Rank S Yo-kai Category:Goriki Tribe Category:Onechanside